


I want everything (But not Just yet)

by ren-mccullers (Rengi)



Series: Season 02 missing scenes [3]
Category: Runaways (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Missing scene from 2x03, not actual sex... just some fooling around as you'd say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 20:47:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17291132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rengi/pseuds/ren-mccullers
Summary: “Oh, shit… I’m sorry Nico”. Karolina apologized as she made her skin come back to its human (and not a freak alien) color.“Did I hurt you? What’s wrong?” Nico’s concern was clear in her face.“I’m sorry. I just-… It’s hard to concentrate on my powers when… when we do that.”Nico kissed her forehead. “Don’t worry. I think your powers are beautiful.”





	I want everything (But not Just yet)

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistakes. English is not my first language.

The mission to save Alex from his parents had been successful, Nico had to admit it was a fine team work she managed to pull off.

As they rode back to the hostel, with everyone cheering for the first win they had in a while, Nico even managed to throw a small smile towards the boy they had just rescued, but as he smiled back, she was reminded she was still mad at him, for what, she’s not so sure anymore. It didn’t stop Nico from close her face into a more neutral expression and think about something else other than the relief of having Alex Wilder back.

She caught Karolina gaze on the review mirror and it was clear the girl could see past her façade. Nico doesn’t know how she does this, but Karolina knew Nico was trying to downplay the moment in order to pretend she was still upset at Alex. Nico tries to avoid her eyes for a second, but as she looks again, not two seconds later, Karolina was shaking her head and her blue eyes were sending a disapproving playful look.

Nico has to clear her throat to tell Gert to hurry up and go back to the hostel because Alex’s dad might still be after them.

She remained silent the rest of the ride as the sound of her friends and her girlfriend retelling the most exciting parts of the rescue mission faded into the background. Nico found kind of weird that this whole constant-bad-mood-thing she learned to do to keep people in check and distant wasn’t working on Karolina. It had always been enough to keep everyone away, including her parents, and back at the time when Nico thought she and Alex could be a thing, it had worked on him too. Damn it, it was working on him right now, so why Karolina could decipher the act and everything underneath it with just one look?

This should scare Nico. It really should. Because she is not used to let people read her as an open book anymore, she actually created a full strategy to avoid this, and still, Karolina didn’t seem to have any problems in that department.

It didn’t mean it left Nico uncomfortable. Let her guard down was just a strange feeling. But her gut was saying it was safe, so Nico decided to let the mystery of Karolina’s apparently second super power for later.

When the car came to a stop in Chase’s garage, everyone left quickly and some immediately started to make plans for dinner.

“Winning made me hungry’. Molly said almost running towards the dining room, followed by Chase and Gert.

Nico didn’t waste much time and grabbed Karolina’s hand to head up stairs, but stopped when Alex called her name and Karolina refused to ignore him.

“Thank you again, Nico.” He said trying his best not to sound too awkward but failing.

All Nico did was nod in is his direction and when he got the memo she wouldn’t be saying anything, he pushed his glasses back into place and turned to go to his room.

Karolina’s grip tightened a bit just to catch Nico’s attention, and they proceeded to walk to the tree room.

Once the door was closed behind them, Karolina guided Nico to the mattress and sat in from of her with a serious expression on her face. If Nico didn’t know better, she would think they were about to have a DR.

“You know you don’t have to be so hard on Alex anymore. Then why do you?”.

Nico took a second to let the question fully sink in. Karolina wasn’t asking what problem she had with the boy. She knew it already. What she asked was why Nico hasn’t solved it yet, and Nico wasn’t used to this level of understanding. It was invasive, but not in a way that made her feel the urge to run away. Still, Nico’s old habits of self-protection spoke louder.

“Don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Yes, you do”. Karolina insistence was starting to become irritating, but Nico still remember how it felt the last time they spoke hurtful words to each other. She wasn’t looking forward to feel that way again.

At Nico’s silence, Karolina kept talking. “Look, I know he betrayed your trust…”. At this, Nico looked at the other girl like what she had just said was the answer for everything. It wasn’t though, and Karolina figured it out way too quickly. “…But it seems like he already learned his lesson. And very well learned.” Nico just huffed. “Besides, he has done nothing but being nice towards me, even after a basically stole his girlfriend.”

It was a decent demonstration of character from Alex, Nico had to admit. Still, dealing with feelings after years of simple forgetting them in a corner of her mind wasn’t easy and Nico didn’t feel like giving in just yet.

“Why? Because he let you use his sweater jacket so you wouldn’t freeze at night?

Karolina smiled and nodded, probably remembering how two days ago Alex wordlessly took off his orange sweater and dropped it over Karolina’s shoulder after they came back from a scavenger for dinner. “Also because I know you guys are best friends and that you care about him. Even when you want to pretend you don’t”.

And here it was one more time. The whole reading-Nico-like-an-open-book. The old habit of deflection came back.

“You know I was never his girlfriend.”

Karolina ignored it completely.

“Go talk to him. Let him know how you feel. I think he deserves that, especially after today”.

Karolina got up, putting a final word to the conversation as she busied herself with something under the bed, leaving Nico feeling cornered by her own feelings, something she wasn’t used to anymore. At this moment she noticed she had to options, leave it to how it was and tell Karolina to drop the topic, or actually talk about how she felt.

The logical side of her mind was telling her to go for the later. She would be lying if she said she didn’t miss her friendship with Alex. The boy was a huge nerd and sometimes it amazed her to no end how smart he could be.

Nico sighed, laying down on the mattress.

“You know I don’t know how to talk about my feelings.”

Karolina emerged from under the bed on the other side, and Nico looked at her upside down.

“You sure about that? You seem to do it pretty well with me”.

It was true. When it came to Karolina, vocalizing her intentions weren’t a problem, even if Nico didn’t understand completely why.

“With you is different.” Nico said closing her eyes, but she still felt Karolina crawling into the mattress and slightly hover over her, leaving them in the position to recreate the spider man kiss if they wanted.

“Different how?”

Nico shrugged, still not sure how to let her guard down more than it already had with this girl.

“It looks like you already know how I feel, before I actually say anything”. Nico couldn’t see, but she sensed Karolina smiling. It made the corners of her mouth turn into a smile too. “How do you do that?”

Nico asked and opened her eyes, confirming that Karolina was indeed smiling and still hovering over her.

“Do what?”

“This whole reading me thing.”

They didn’t move an inch and Karolina's smile only started to grow bigger

“Do you really wanna know?”

“Yes?”. Nico raised an eyebrow, making Karolina giggle. She also noticed the girl’s cheek turned into the softest shade of pink.

Nico thought that she had never looked more beautiful.

“It’s your eyes.” Nico’s attention was abruptly brought back to what Karolina was saying rather than to how pretty she was. She frowned, still not completely understanding what the other girl was saying. “You hide very well behind your stance, but your eyes give everything away and…” Nico was fully concentrated on Karolina now, she was being sincere, Nico could feel. But the nervousness that took over Karolina at the prospect of finishing the phrase made Nico curious. She watched the other girl put a stray of her hair behind her ear and look down as if she was trying to gather enough courage. “…And I have looked at them long enough to know what they are saying.”

As if to prove she knew what she was talking about, Karolina met Nico’s eyes and Nico had to take an intake of breath to handle the heaviness of the moment.

The air around them felt dense, making it harder and harder to breath as both girls didn’t break eye contact. Nico felt warmth spread from her head to toe and she shivered at the urge to just _love_ Karolina in every way as possible.

Her mind was going places, the image of Karolina beautiful and melting under her almost making her groan. Nico had to bite her lips and close her eyes to avoid making any sound, effectively breaking the spell she and Karolina had created around them.

She also needed to take her head out of the gutter, they hadn’t got there yet and Nico didn’t want to scare Karolina with anything the girl wasn’t ready for.

“So you just kept staring at me this whole time? Creep.” Nico said with eyes still closed and only opened them when she heard Karolina laugh and stand from the bed.

“Does it mean you’re gonna talk to Alex?”

“Maybe… Why?”

“Because I might know the perfect peace offering”.

***

Nico came back to the room almost 40 minutes later already dressed to bed, that meant a black pajama short, white tank top, no make up and hair completely down.

Karolina knew Nico was beautiful, but what made her knees weak and mesmerized her the most about the other girl, was that Nico was beautiful in any setting. Fighting, waking up, going to bed, full dressed in her goth look. In every single situation Nico’s beauty would strike her like Karolina was discovering all the mysteries of the universe (And maybe she was). Besides, just the fact that she didn’t have to hide how Nico made her feel was the best win she could get.

It made her smile every time.

It was a dumb, lovely smile, Karolina knew, but she couldn’t help. Whenever her girlfriend walked in, all cute and soft like she was right now (a scene Karolina was almost sure no one else had seen), that smile would grow tenfold.

It would always make Nico smile in return and this side effect was enough to make Karolina’s heart trip in itself and skip several beats. She had to take a couple of deep breaths to make it find its regular rhythm again.

“So, how did it go with Alex?”. Karolina asked sounding a little out of breath, like she had just run all her way upstairs. She was sure Nico noticed, but the other girl didn’t really make any observations about it.

“Cool. He talked about his girlfriend, we played some fighting game. All chill”.

Karolina knew that, in Nico language, that meant she and Alex were good friends again. “Sounds good.”

“It is”.

They both accommodated themselves under the covers, but Karolina was far from sleepy. She just kept looking at the ceiling, where the branches of their pet tree were already causing water infiltrations. Her body too warm and awake with the memory of what had happened between her and Nico right before her girlfriend went down stairs.

What she had seen in Nico’s eyes was making her body restless and she could recognize very well the slightest bit of arousal rising from somewhere under her waist.

She wasn’t lying when she had explained how to read Nico. But the little extra revelation Karolina did had created something around them that didn’t seem to want to leave Karolina’s mind, especially because what it brought to Nico’s eyes was warmth and desire, and Karolina might have been the good church girl for most part of her life but she wasn’t an idiot. She knew the desire was for her, mostly because Nico had already expressed said desire more timidly in other moments, despite never actually acting on it.

Karolina was grateful for Nico’s apparently incredible patience, still, the whole talk they had shifted something inside Karolina, making the intensity of Nico’s desire not so scary that would make Karolina blush and hide herself under the blankets. No, now she was curious and every cell of her body seemed to want to find out how soft Nico’s skin was under her clothes.

“You okay?”. Karolina jumped a bit with Nico’s voice and the unexpected touch of Nico’s hand on hers, lacing their fingers together.

“Yeah. Why?”.

“Looks like something is bothering you?” Nico turned on her side to face Karolina and started to make small circles in the back of her hand. It was a gesture Karolina was more than used to, but it made her feel like her body temperature was going up. She had to look at her own skin to make sure she wasn’t glowing.

“Nah, it’s nothing. Don’t worry”. It was a poor attempt to make Nico drop the subject, Karolina knew her voice was an octave too high to sound natural. The fact that she couldn’t even meet Nico’s eyes also was a dead give away something was up.

“Karolina, please.”. The worry in Nico’s voice was what made Karolina finally look at her. God…She was so beautiful. “Tell me what’s going on.”

Karolina didn’t even know where to start. She was sure she would just make a fool out of herself if she even tried to explain what was on her mind and what she thought she wanted to do. She could see there was a lot of concern in Nico’s eyes, tempered with a bit of fear and suddenly all Karolina wanted to do was protect Nico, to love her, in all possible forms the universe would allow her too. Luckily, she thought she knew where to start.

In one fluid motion, Karolina held Nico’s head, guiding their lips together with one of her hands while the other, the one Nico was holding, held her weight as Karolina moved her body to rest over Nico, never separating their lips.

Karolina didn’t waste much time with small, short kisses. She moved both hands to the base of Nico’s neck as she effectively straddled the girl, leaving open mouthed kisses on her lips until Nico moved to a sitting position and opened her mouth to accommodate Karolina’s tongue.

Nico’s hand traveled to Karolina’s waist, her fingers touching the skin there, holding Karolina in place. This seemed to make Karolina aware of all the parts their bodies were touching, but it was not enough. Despite the long and intense kiss they were sharing, the one that made Nico guide Karolina’s tongue further inside her mouth so she could slowly suck on it, Karolina wanted to feel Nico even closer, so she moved her body forward, unconsciously rocking her hips, causing  Nico let out a loud moan.

This made Karolina wake up from her lust induced stupor and actually realize what they were doing, what her intensions might look to Nico, as well as notice how air was coming in and out of her lungs, but still making her feel like she was running a marathon.

Nico wasn’t having any luck on steading her breath either.

They didn’t change their position. But, Karolina felt Nico resting her head on the crock of her neck and take three long, deep intakes of air before she was able to say anything.

“Not that I’m complaining. But where that came from?” Nico asked, and when silence was the only answer Karolina was able to muster, Nico raised her head to meet her eyes.

To say Karolina was embarrassed was an understatement. She was painfully aware she had basically jumped her girlfriend’s bones and she wanted to look anywhere but at Nico. Still, the two fingers under her chin were firm even though they were very soft too, and Karolina didn’t find any strength to avoid the gaze.

The problem was that Karolina didn’t know how to explain herself. She didn’t want to down play what had happened but also didn’t want to give Nico the idea she wanted to have sex. She wanted more than the slow sweet kiss they had, but didn’t want to go all in; she wanted to feel Nico’s skin under her palm, but didn’t want to touch her _everywhere_ yet; she wanted to feel what it was like to have Nico caressing her body under her clothes, but didn’t want to feel complete exposed and vulnerable.

“…Karolina”.

Nico used the tone of her voice that would make Karolina shiver everytime if they happened to be too close like they were now. It was low and rasp, but also so soft and vulnerable, making Karolina feel everything at once.

“I want to see more of you.” Karolina knew her voice sounded a bit too doubtful. It almost seemed like a question, but Nico’s hand was now touching her cheek lightly, a thumb making small circles in the area that was probably still flushed red. It gave Karolina enough reassurance to keep going. “…It’s not all the way, I just… I just want to know more of you and want you to know more of me”. She could see Nico’s eyes were almost shining now. She looked… amazed. It was barely believable that all this awe was because of Karolina, but the lack of better explanation convinced the girl she was indeed the cause of Nico’s expression. “…I mean, if that makes any sense at all”.

“It does.” The girl in from of her whispered immediately and Karolina noticed the same hint of desire from earlier was coming back slowly but surely to Nico’s eyes. “I think I know what you mean”

“Ok… But now what?”.

Nico let out a small laugh at the question and broke their eye contact in order to leave small kisses along Karolina’s neck.

Karolina felt her body shiver over Nico, as her girlfriend’s lips traveled down to the base of her neck then up again, stopping only to hold her ear between her teeth. Karolina had to press her lips together to not make any noise.

“Do you trust me?”

Karolina’s response was to hold Nico’s face in her hands and close the distance of their lips one more time, not even second guessing what Nico would think if she rocked her hips again.

Nico held on her waist, guiding Karolina to move and follow a rhythm that Nico was meeting with her own. This made Karolina’s body temperature rise and soon enough the clothes she was wearing turned into an inconvenience.

Nico seemed to sense it too, because she let go of Karolina’s hip and moved her hands up slowly, from the waist to her ribcage, bringing Karolina’s shirt with her.

“You sure I can see you?”

All Karolina could do was nod and she closed her eyes as she felt her shirt pass over her shoulders and head, leaving her up half exposed to Nico.

It took Karolina a couple of seconds to settle her nervousness at the thought of someone seeing her half naked, but when she opened her eyes, Nico wasn’t looking at her body, she still had her eyes locked with Karolina’s. She still didn’t break eye contact as she lifted her own tank top so she would be in the same state of undress as Karolina. Only after tossing the shirt away Nico’s eyes traveled downwards.

Karolina thought she would be more nervous or that this would be more awkward, but Nico’s touch on her arms made her feel safe and even if there was someone looking at her breasts, it didn’t feel invasive. Especially when she noticed the desire in Nico’s eyes were more intense than ever.

“You are so beautiful”.

Karolina didn’t completely blush at the compliment. Her confidence slowly growing and making her bolder.

“Have you seen you?”

Nico laughed a bit. “Can we lay down?”.

Karolina nodded again and accommodated herself on the pillows. Nico didn’t waste time before kissing her again, their bodies now touching is several new places and bringing way too many new sensations that it was hard for Karolina too concentrate in all of them. It was also hard to remember to keep her powers under control.

Karolina almost panicked when she started to glow and pushed Nico away from her a bit.

“Oh, shit… I’m sorry Nico”. Karolina apologized as she made her skin come back to its human (and not a freak alien) color 

“Did I hurt you? What’s wrong?” Nico’s concern was clear in her face.

“I’m sorry. I just-… It’s hard to concentrate on my powers when… when we do that.”

Nico kissed her forehead. “Don’t worry. I think your powers are beautiful.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. But if you want to stop-…”

Karolina gave an answer to Nico by kissing her again, not totally worrying if she was going to glow. She felt her head spin when Nico positioned one leg between hers, using one hand to hold her weight as the other move one of Karolina’s leg out of the way, so their bodies could touch from head to waist, and grinded on Karolina.

Karolina knew the sound she made wasn’t like anything that had ever left her mouth. It was sexual, but she didn’t have to duel on what that meant because, as they moved against each other, Nico started to make the same sound and the notion that she was the reason Nico was making those sounds only increased Karolina’s desire to have Nico even more close to her.

Karolina could feel her orgasm building with every new place Nico’s soft skin touched hers, and when Nico broke the kiss so she could leave small love bites along Karolina’s collarbone, she was sure she was going to trip over the edge at any moment.

The thought didn’t scare her like she thought it would. Not in the slightest. But Nico suddenly stopped all her movements, leaving an almost unbearable ache between Karolina’s legs.

“Why did you stop?” She asked Nico a bit more frustrated than she intended to.

Nico seemed unfazed and just pushed herself up a little.

“I can’t start to explain how much I’m enjoying all this, but if we keep up I think I’m gonna… you know?”

“Come?”. Nico nodded. “Is this a bad thing?”.

Nico laughed and wasn’t able to hold her weight anymore. Karolina could only laugh too, saving somewhere on her brain how good it felt to have a half naked Nico completely on top of her.

“No, it’s not a bad thing.”. Nico moved to look at her again. “I just want to be sure it’s something you want”.

Karolina only had to think about it for a second. “Can I be honest with you?”

“Please”

“I think that if we don’t do anything right now I might go crazy”

Nico laughed again, but when their eyes met, the laughter died down as soon as it started and Nico kissed Karolina’s temple before resuming her previous position between her legs and moving their bodies together until they both had become more intimate with each other than ever before. 

As they cuddled to sleep, Karolina couldn’t help but think that, even if they still had half of their clothes on, the way Nico made her feel changed something inside of her. Sex didn’t feel such like uncharted waters now, and the thought of letting it happen with Nico only made Karolina more sure of the path they were heading in their relationship.


End file.
